Natsu and Lucy, and Friends Daily Activities
by BHafiz
Summary: The NaLu is Popular in their school, Let's read a romantic and baka stories! Others couple is it JeRza, GrayJu, and more couple..
1. Chapter 1: Luce ke Bioskop yuk!

Hi! Saya pendatang baru di FanFic… Author mencoba membuat cerita Fairy Tail bergenre humor,,, *soalnya setauku yang lagi keren sih Fairy Tail-masa?-*

**Pairing:Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer:Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Humor-Romantis**

**Warning: Cerita ini bisa jadi tidak lucu untuk para readers…jadi kalo lucu Review ya!^^**

**Summary**:Lucy dan Natsu adalah sepasang kekasih yang populer di sekolahnya, yuk kita lihat bareng-bareng kebodohan Natsu dan teman-temannya.

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan TIDAK ADA awan sedikit pun, mungkin awannya lagi berlibur (Readers : awan berlibur? Ada ada aja! Yang ada awan lagi ngambil cuti!)

"Moshi moshi?" terdengar suara lembut seorang perempuan yang berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil menelpon sesorang.

"moshi moshi,,,,, sebentar ya aku segera ke sana!" terdengarlah suara lawan bicara yang setelah didengar adalah suara seorang laki-laki. Lalu, diakhiri oleh pria itu.

"~Puft, kenapa dia? Aku saja belum bertanya!" gerutu si perempuan berambut Blonde tersebut.

30 menit kemudian seorang pria menghampiri gadis yang menggunakan dress kuning dan jaket birunya.

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali?" ujar perempuan tersebut

"Ma..maafkan aku, aku tadi pergi ke rumah Wendy dulu sebelum kesini." Ucapan menyesal dari pria tersebut.

"oh ya, Lucy apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" lanjut si pria.

"ya… lumayan lama… eh tunggu untuk apa kau kerumah Wendy?" Tanya Lucy kepada kekasihnya.(Readers:"Cepet dong kasih tau siapa pacarnya? Dari tadi namanya gak muncul-muncul!")

Author: Okay namanya…. mmppp… NATSU DRAGNEEL! Puas? Tepuk tangan dong…..

PROK!PROK!PROK!

**Back To The Story**

"Tadi tuh aku minta Troia sama Wendy…. Lucy apa kau tahu? Aku baru saja dibelikan Ferarri terbaru oleh orang tuaku…." Pamer Natsu.

"aku bingung…. Kenapa orangtuamu memberikan mobil pada anaknya yang tidak bisa mengatasi kendaraan?*mabuk kendaraan*" Ujar Lucy

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi! Jadi…..sebenarnya kita ingin pergi kemana sih?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kita akan pergi ke bioskop….mmmppp.. Nonton film Fairy in Love!" ajak Lucy.

"Oh ya bagaimana kalau kamu coba mobil baruku!" Kata Natsu

5 menit kemudian sampailah di rumah Natsu…

"Ini semua membuang waktu 5 menit!" Ujar Lucy sambil cemberut.

1 Jam kemudian mereka pun sampai di bioskop yang mereka tuju.

"Huh….. akhirnya sampai juga!?" Kata Natsu sambil mengelap keringat karena takut Troia-nya habis.

Di loket. "Mba beli dua tiket untuk film Fairy in Love, duduknya disini ya mba!" Pinta Lucy.

Merekapun masuk ke dalam Studio film "Fairy in Love".

5

4

3

2

1

Bioskop dimulai…..

Lucy menonton dengan serius dan mata Lucy mulai berkaca-kaca karena filmnya menyedihkan. Tapi hal lain terjadi dengan Natsu, dia malah membaca komik "Komikaku". (Judul komik ngasal hehe…)

Para penonton semuanya menangis tapi tidak dengan Natsu, dia malah tertawa dengan suara yang berisik.

Setelah film selesai dan merekapun keluar dari Studio. Lucy malu dengan kalakuan Natsu di dalam tadi, Lucy langsung memukul Natsu sehingga Natsu berdarah di bagian hidung.

**To Be Continued**

**Kritik dan Saran sangat diperlukan disini!  
**


	2. Chapter 2:Misteri Penculikan Lucy

**Pairing:Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer:Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Humor-Romantis**

**Warning: Mungkin cerita kali ini lebih serius dari yang sebelumnya**

Keesokkan harinya.

"Kau tau kan orang kaya yang namanya Lucy Heartfilia? Kali ini kita akan menculiknya!" Ajak dari seorang Pria.

Di kediaman Natsu and Friend*markas*.

"Hari ini enaknya kita ngapain ya?" Tanya Natsu."Bagaimana kalau ke Story of Tenrou?" usul Gray dan Juvia.

"ngomong-ngomong Lucy mana ya?" lagi-lagi Natsu yang bertanya.

"Ciee….Ciee…. perhatian banget sama Luce Luce?!" Serempak dari teman-teman.

"Hihi…..!" Tawa Natsu sambil malu-malu. Yang lalu ditertawai oleh teman-teman….

Kring…

iPhone Lucy berbunyi tanda ada telepon masuk.

"Moshi moshi?" sapa Lucy….

"Moshi moshi! Ini aku Natsu!? Kenapa kau belum datang ke markas team kita?" Tanya Natsu khawatir.

"mm.. ini aku lagi di ja—" tiba-tiba perkataan Lucy terpotong.

"hah?! Luce…. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Hallo? Luce?! LUCE!?" Natsu yang tambah khawatir.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada my Luce….. ayo kita cari dia!" Khawatir tingkat super Natsu. "Ayo!" Semangat teman-teman serempak.

Natsu dkk menginvestigasi jalan yang ditelurusuri Lucy dari rumah Lucy hingga ke markas. Tiba-tiba Erza menemukan iPhone Lucy yang tergeletak di jalan.

"Natsu lihat ke sini! Aku menemukan iPhone Lucy tergeletak di jalan!?" teriak Erza khawatir.

"Hah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada my Lucy?" lagi-lagi Natsu khawatir sekarang ditambah gemetar.

Tiba-tiba….

iPhone Lucy bergetar, dan menunjukkan nomor yang asing. Natsu pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut, dengan berani dia menjawab semuanya dan mempertanyakan semuanya.

"Halo? Siapa ini dimana Lucy?!" bentak Natsu pada penelepon.

"Heh…. Jangan belagu kau nak! Siapa? Lucy?! Ya, dia ada di aku!" Kata penjahat.

" kembalikan kekasihku! Seenaknya kau menculiknya tanpa seizinku!" bentak Natsu lagi (Readers:" ya masa nyulik minta izin? Authornya sedeng").

"Lebih baik kau bicara sendiri padanya anak belagu!" gaya sombong sang penjahat.

"Natsu….Hikz… tolong aku!" tangis Lucy.

"Luce? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" semangat Natsu.

"I'm all fired up! E-!" tiba-tiba perkataan Natsu berhenti. "Dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Natsu memelas.

"Hei kau penjahat tunjukkan dimana dirimu berada?! Aku akan MENGHAJARMU!" Marah Natsu.

"Jika kau ingin Lucy pacarmu, kembali dengan selamat tebus dia dengan Rp!" licik penjahat.

"Dimana gua bisa menemui elu!?" Tanya Natsu semangat.

Sebenarnya Natsu tidak ingin memberikan uang sebesar itu lagipula berapapun nominalnya walaupun Rp100 diapun juga tidak mau.

**To Be Continued**

Author:"Penasarankan apa yang akan terjadi? Tunggu Update Chapter berikutnya!

Ohya tentang nama panggilan, panggil saja saya *BARID*"

Mohon beri Reviewnya ya[^^]

Kritik juga Saran"


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Mode!

Chapter 3 ini sekarang memperlihatkan kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya…..penasaran? okay baca aja ya! EONJOYED!(-_-?)

**Pairing:Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer:Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Humor-Romantis**

**Warning: Secret mode!**

"mm…. Bagaimana kalau kita pakai SECRET MODE!" Usul Juvia. "Tapi….. itukan hanya boleh dipakai saat keadaan da—" Ucapan Jellal terpotong.

"Ini memang keadaan darurat!" Jawab Natsu. "Secret Mode pasti akan berhasil!" Senang Wendy.

"Tapi, bagimana kalau kita panggil Mavis aja biar gak usah ngeluarin banyak SM(Secret Mode)?" Tanya Erza.

"Tidak bisa! Mungkin dia sekarang sedang sibuk dengan Zeref!? Kita tak boleh mengganggu." Tolak Natsu.

"Kalau Dranbalt~san bagaimana Natsu~san?" Tanya Wendy pada Natsu. "Boleh juga!" Jawab Natsu.

**MENGATUR SIASAT**

Wendy: "Kita akan memanggil Dranbalt~san…"

Erza: "Lalu?"

Wendy: "Natsu~san pergi sendiri dengan membawa amplop berisi Koran. Yang lainnya bersembunyi lalu datanglah Mest~san oops maksudku Dranbalt~san untuk menendang mereka dari belakang. Natsu~san menyelamatkan Lucy~san? Bagaimana?"

Serempak semua mengucapkan "Bagus!kamu pintar WENDY!" terkecuali Jellal yang tertidur di pojokan. Yang lain hanya sweetdrop melihat itu.

**SIASAT SELESAI**

**WAKTUNYA TELAH TIBA**

Seperti rencana Natsu berjalan sendiri menuju tempatnya dengan banyak mata bersembunyi yang mengikuti. Setibanya Natsu di tempat.

"Hei aku membawa uangmu! Apa kau membawa pacarku?!" Tanya Natsu.

"Tenang, dia ada disini!" ujar si penjahat.

"Natsu….!" Dengan suara gemetar Lucy bicara. "Kau dengar itu anak tengil?" kata penjahat.

"kau bicara layaknya t** kepencet!" ejek Natsu.

Tiba-tiba…..

"Hya!" terdengar suara Dranbalt yang menendang penjahat tersebut dengan kekuatan **T****ranspornya **itu. Dengan keadaan terikat Natsu membawa Lucy pergi…

"Lucy ayo pergi!" ajak Natsu. _"Mengapa aku tidak boleh mengeluarkan SM untuk melawan penjahat itu?! Hikz" _Batin Natsu.

Terdengar suara orang kesakitan dari dalam. Dan yang pasti suara tersebut adalah suara penjahat bukan suara Dranbalt.

Keesokkan paginya Natsu menjemput Lucy supaya tidak diculik lagi.

"Lucy!" sapa Natsu. "Moshi moshi Natsu?" Sapa Lucy.

"Lucy mau gak, hari ini aku ngajak kamu pergi ke Ice Cream Fest sedunia!" ajak Natsu gembira.

"ayo ingin sekali, kebetulan aku sedang ingin makan Ice Cream!" kata Lucy

**DALAM BENAK LUCY**

"Sebenarnya aku ingin makan Ice Cream disuapin sama kamuNatsu!"

Mereka pun pergi ke Ice Cream Fest. Mereka bersenang-senang disana. makan suap-suapan, mesra-mesra~an.

**Secret Mode :**

****Kekuatan mereka layaknya Wizard biasa. Secret mode hanya kekuatan yang boleh dipakai saat keadaan darurat. Natsu=Api, Lucy=Celestial, dsb.

**To Be Continued**

di Chapter berikutnya akan menyedihkan semoga...


	4. Chapter 4: Cannot Let You Go, Lucy!

**Pairing:Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer:Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Humor-Romantis**

**Warning: Kali ini mungkin ceritanya bisa bikin para readers terharu karena CINTA dalam chapter kali ini**

Akhirnya Natsu dan Lucy pergi ke Ice Cream Festival. Mereka membeli ice cream 20 buah, tapi bukan untuk dimakan semua. 10 dimakan suap-suapan 10 lagi dibawa kerumah.

Sepulang dari Festival…

"Lucy!... mmppp… aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu…." Ujar Natsu

"Ada apa Natsu?" Tanya Lucy pada Natsu. "Maukah kau membuat janji denganku?" Tanya balik Natsu.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku dan kita akan tetap bersama!" sambil sedikit bersedih Natsu bicara.

"Baik aku berjanji! Kita akan selalu bersama!" jawab Lucy senang.

Lucy pun masuk ke dalam rumah….

"Lucy!" panggil sang ibu Nyonya Heartfilia. "Iya mam?" Lucy menjawab.

"Papamu ingin bicara padamu!" Jelas Nyonya Heartfilia. "Baik aku segera datang!" jawab Lucy lagi.

**Lucy segera masuk ke kantor Papanya**

"ada apa pa?" Tanya Lucy pada papanya. "Papa ingin memberitahu sesuatu…" Kata Tuan Heartfilia.

"apa kau yakin bisa menerima ini?" Tanya Tuan Heartfilia. "Aku akan mencoba!" Jawab Lucy.

"Satu minggu lagi kita harus pindah rumah ke Inggris."Perkataan Tuan Heartfilia yang membuat Lucy kaget. Lucy pun menjawab "APA?!"

Setelah diberitahu oleh papanya, dia kaget dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

**DI DALAM KAMAR, LUCY RESAH**

Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah berjanji untuk bersama Natsu forever and ever….

Aku tidak bisa pergi dan meninggalkan janjiku juga Natsu…..

Gimana nich? Para Readers ada yang punya usul gak?(**Readers:**Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kamu jangan beritahu dia! Berikan seminggu terakhir terbaik sebelum ditinggal olehmu?!)

Itu ide bagus! Tapi, pasti akhirnya dia akan tahu juga… aku tak mau melihat Natsu sedih….

Baiklah aku akan berusaha!

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA(HARI PERTAMA MEMBAHAGIAKAN NATSU)**

"Hari pertama masuk sekolah lagi setelah libur….." Kata Natsu. "Iya ya!" Ujar Lucy yang sedang resah.

"Ohya! Lucy mau tidak nanti sore kita makan di So**ri*?" (Nama Restoran di Sensor)

"Baiklah…." Jawab Lucy. "Luce kenapa kamu tampak resah?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

"Ti…tidak kok aku baik-baik saja!" Jawab Lucy ragu.

**SAAT ISTIRAHAT, LUCY MAKAN SENDIRIAN TIDAK SEPERTI BIASANYA**

"_Ini hari pertama…. Tinggal enam hari lagi aku meninggalkan kawan-kawan dan Natsu"_Batin Lucy.

Tiba-tiba Erza,Gray,Juvia dan yang lain dating terkecuali Natsu….

"Hai Lucy!" Sapa Erza. "Kau kenapa?" Lanjut Erza. "Tidak kok tidak!" jawab Lucy membentak.

"Jangan sembunyikan! Aku tahu ada sesuatu" Erza memaksa untuk Lucy menjawab.

"Baiklah…. Tapi kalian jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa termasuk Natsu! Lisanna jangan COMEL!" kata Lucy.

"Okay… mudah-mudahan" Jawab Lisanna.

"Aku akan pindah rumah ke Inggris seminggu lagi….. aku sudah membuat janji pada Natsu untuk tetap bersama forever and ever…. Jadi bagaimana ini? Aku sangat bingung?" Jelas Lucy berbisik + resah

"Apa!" Kaget semua serempak. "ssstttt…. Jangan berisik!" Pinta Lucy berbisik.

"kami akan merahasiakannya!" Janji semua.

**HARI KEDUA MEMBAHAGIAKAN NATSU**

"Lucy kemarin senang ya bisa makan bersama!" Tanya Natsu

"Hmmm…. IYA!" Jawab Lucy senang sedikit resah karena tinggal 5 hari lagi.

Sepulang sekolah Lucy menangis di markas Team…

Semua teman menyemangati. Dia makin sedih karena Natsu sedang sakit karena kehujanan tadi..Lucy melewatkan 1 hari untuk membahagiakan Natsu.

**HARI KETIGA MEMBAHAGIAKAN NATSU**

"Hari ini bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Baiklah kita jenguk kekasihmu!" dengan gaya ledek semua pada Lucy.

PULANG SEKOLAH MEREKA MENJENGUK NATSU

"Permisi!" sapa untukr rumah Natsu dari semua Serempak.

"Iya tunggu sebentar ya…" terdengar suara ibu Natsu.

"Ada apa ya semuanya?" Lanjut ibu Natsu dengan senyuman."Kami ingin menjenguk Natsu tante!"Semua Serempak.

"oh… Natsunya ada di kamarnya masuk saja…." Ujar ibu Natsu yang lagi-lagi menggunakan senyuman.

SESAMPAINYA DI KAMAR NATSU

"Natsu!" Sapa semua teman. "Lho kenapa kalian semua kesini? Dan Luce apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Natsu sedikit bingung.

"Kau tidak ingin dijenguk?" Tanya Lucy balik. "Bukannya seperti itu…" Jelas Natsu.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang jangan pernah khawatirkan aku!" Lanjut Natsu.

"Natsu aku kangen banget sama kamu!?" kata Lucy sambil memeluk Natsu.

"eh? Luce?" Natsu bingung sambil kesenengan. "Cie…" ledek teman-teman.

"Aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukanku!" kata Lucy.

"Itu pasti tanda dia ingin pergi dan melepaskan rindu pada Natsu!" bisik Erza pada Gray.

**HARI KEEMPAT MEMBAHAGIAKAN NATSU**

Lucy mengajak Natsu pergi bioskop lagi, kali ini Natsu diam karena masih ngerasa sedikit pusing

(**Readers:**Lama juga ya hari membahagiakannya…. Kapan perginya sih?)

(Author: gak ada yang lucukan? Kalo ceritanya romantis review and beri kritik ya readers)

**HARI KELIMA MEMBAHGIAKAN NATSU**

Setelah Natsu membaik, Lucy mengajak natsu untuk refreshing ke gunung. Dan pastinya ada banyak mata yang mengikuti, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Erza, Gray, dan teman-teman.

Natsu dan Lucy meminum the hangat dan duduk berduaan, mereka pegang-pegangan tangan.

Malam hari di kamar Lucy….

"_Sedikit lagi aku meninggalkan natsu dkk, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi tapi ini adalah hal yang harus" _batin Lucy.

**HARI KEENAM MEMBAHAGIAKAN NATSU**

"hikzzz….." Lucy nangis di pojokkan. "kenapa aku harus pergi?!" nangisnya semakin kencang.

Suara tangis Lucy yang kencang didengar oleh Natsu, Natsu berniat untuk menghampiri Lucy tapi sebelum sampai Natsu mendengar suara "Natsu maafkan aku…. Aku harus pergi".

"Luce?!" Natsu kaget. "Ternyata selama ini dia…. Membuatku senang karena dia sebentar lagi akan pindah rumah?!" Lanjut Natsu kaget.

Lucy pun sadar atas keberadaan Natsu, lalu Lucy berlari ke rumahnya.

**BYE ALL, BYE NATSU. I LOVE YOU NATSU**

Pagi hari keluarga Heartfilia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Inggris. Lucy membereskan barangnya sambil menangis karena mengingat Natsu.

Natsu yang mudah lupa, pagi itu dia berkumpul seperti biasa di taman sampai sore. Menjelang malam Lucy SMS pada Erza yang berisikan

** Lucy my Friends:**

Erza…. Ingat aku ingin berangkat malam ini. Aku mohon Natsu kan pelupa jadi jangan ingatkan Natsu ya…

Erza membalas pesan Lucy..

** Erza Titania:**

Lucy…. Tenang aku akan menjaga rahasia ini!

Tiba-tiba….

"Baiklah Luce? Ayo kita makan malam di So**r*!". Ajak Natsu. "Luce?"Lanjutnya.

"Gaswat!" gumam Erza. "aku ingat Luce pergi ke Inggris!" Teriak Natsu.

Natsu pun langsung minta Troia pada Wendy lalu menaiki mobil ferarrinya tersebut menuju ke Bandara. Natsu gas sekencang mungkin untuk sampai tepat pada waktunya. (**Readers:**Aduh penasaran..)

Setelah Natsu sampai

"tidak! Jangan pergi dulu!?" Teriak Natsu pada pesawat yang sudah terbang tepatnya pesawat yang dinaiki Lucy. "ti..tidak…. my Luce is gone…. LUCY!" Teriak Natsu sedih.

Tiba-tiba….

"Natsu…." Suara seorang perempuan entah darimana. Natsu pun menengok ke kanan dan…

"LUCY!" teriak Natsu gembira. "Ya… aku disini.." gumam Lucy bahagia.

(**Readers:**Mau tau donk ceritanya koq Lucy dan papa-mamanya gak jadi pergi?)

Okay ini bagaimana Lucy tidak jadi pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Only Thinking about you by Lucy Heartfilia**

"Natsu…WHUAA!" Air mata yang berkucuran dari mata Lucy. Orangtuanya pun melihat Lucy yang sedih itu lalu ditanya " kamu kenapa Lucy anakku?"

Pastinya Lucy menjawab " me just thinking about Natsu!"

"Natsu? Dia pria yang kata itu kan? Yang pernah kamu ajak ke rumah?" kata tuan Heartfilia.

"Iya! Apa papa lupa dia itukan kekasihku.." Ujar Lucy.

"ohh itulah sebabnya…. Baiklah kita tak akan pindah kemana-mana lagi, kita akan tetap tinggal di Jepang." Ujar tuan Heartfilia untuk membuat Lucy senang.

**To Be Continued  
**

**Tolong di Review ya!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Drama!

**Pairing:Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Disclaimer:Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Humor-Romantis**

**Warning: Mungkin chapter ini bisa buat anda bingung+sakit perut+mual-mual+tidak tertawa...  
Jadi kalo lucu dan ada seperti yang diatas *salah satunya* Review ya!  
**

"Lucy! Moshi moshi…" sapa lelaki berambut pink. "Moshi moshi…" Sapa balik si perempuan.

"Natsu!Lucy! hari ini rencana kita akan jalan-jalan kemana?" Tanya Gray.

"Huey! Ice Boy… Moshi moshi…" ledek Natsu. "Grrr… Flame-Head!" balas Gray.

"Gray!Natsu! berhentilah bertengkar!" gumam Lucy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hari ini ke..—" Ujar Natsu bingung.

"ImWor! Tempat rekreasi yang seru!" Ujar Lucy bersemangat.

Mereka pun berangkat…

.

.

.

Sesampainya disana…

"Lucy… bagaimana kalau kita makan terlebih dahulu aku sangat lapar" Ujar Natsu meringik.

"Baiklah!" balas Lucy. Mereka pun makan di salah satu FoodCourt di ImWor.

Tiba-tiba…. Angin mulai berhembus kencang.

Whuzz…" Aduh!" Teriak Lucy yang wajahnya terkena selembar kertas yang beterbangan.

Sepintas Lucy akan membuang kertas tersebut, akan tetapi….

"hah? Lomba Kesenian…. Boleh mementaskan apa saja:Drama,Tarian,dll. Hadiah untuk pemenang adalah Tiket pesawat pergi ke Australia dan mendapatkan $500.000 dollar Australia!" Teriak Lucy.

"Natsu!Gray ayo kita mengikuti lomba ini!" Lanjut Lucy.

"Yo!" Teriak natsu dan Gray.

"mmp.. tapi apa yang akan kita pentaskan?" Tanya natsu sambil berfikir.

"Drama!" Teriak Lucy makin semangat.

"Tapi…. Ini diadakan pada tanggal 9 Desember!" Teriak Natsu kaget.

"apa? Sekarang tanggal berapa Gray?" Tanya Lucy.

"mm… 5 Desember!?" jawab Gray.

"Wut? Berarti kita Cuma punya waktu 4 hari donk?" Tanya Lucy panik.

"Baiklah ayo kita Latihan!" Lanjut Lucy.

***Latihan Drama***

"Natsu kamu jadi Naga ya! Erza jadi kakak tiriyang jahat!" Ujar Lucy pada pemeran.

"Gray jadi Jendral! Jellal jadi pohon ajaib! Sisanya jadi pasukan Gray!" Lanjut Lucy.

"Ta..tapi… kenapa aku harus menjadi peran antagonis?" Gumam Erza ngambek.

"Nanti aku dilihat jelek sama para penonton.." Lanjut Erza.

"Ini sudah diatur… hihi.." Jawab Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tidak Mira? Atau Levy? Atau juga yang lain?" Ujar Erza.

"Aku sudah mengurus semua untuk panggung!" Protes Levy.

"Aku juga sudah megurus semua kostum kalian!" Protes Mira.

"Yasudah deh…. Takdirku… hikz…" Gumam Erza.

.

.

.

* * *

LATIHAN MULAI!

"Luciana! Kenapa makanan ku asin sekali?" bentak Putri Titania (Erza).

"a..aku mungkin menaruh terlalu banyak garam" jawab Putri Luciana (Lucy) sambil menangis.

"Dasar BODOH!" kata Putri Titania sambil melempar piring dari kardus dan menjambak Luciana(pelan).

"Hikz…Hikz…" Lucy menangis pura-pura.

Luciana duduk di bawah pohon yang besar layaknya Tenrou Tree.

"Wahai pohon… andai kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku…" Gumam Luciana menghayal.

"aku pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanmu juga.." Lanjut Luciana.

"Aku Jellal bukan pohon.." Gumam pohon tersebut(Jellal).

"Jellal disini ceritanya kamu pohon.." Bisik Lucy pada Jellal.

"Oh… aku lupa.." Kata Jellal.

*ULANG STAGE INI*

"Wahai pohon… andai kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku…" Gumam Luciana menghayal.

"aku pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanmu juga.." Lanjut Luciana.

"Apa itu benar?" kata Pohon. "Pasti!" jawab Luciana yang bengong.

"Eitt…. Kenapa pohon itu bisa bicara?" Tanya Luciana.

"Aku memang pohon ajaib… apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Pohon.

"Aku ingin kakak Titania tidak jahat lagi padaku.." Ujar Luciana.

"Baiklah.. jika itu yang kau inginkan…" Gumam Pohon.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Pohon?" Tanya Luciana.

"Mm.. aku ingin semua pohon tidak ditebangi selama 7 tahun…" Jawab Pohon.

"Baiklah.." Gumam Luciana. "Tapi jangan kaget jika ada hal yang mengejutkan terjadi" Jelas Pohon.

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya Luciana.

"Mungkin kerajaanmu diserang terlebih dahulu… atau ada Naga yang membawamu…"Gumam Pohon.

"Atau akhirnya Naga itu menemukan cinta sejatinya…" Lanjut Pohon.

"Okay! Aku siap!" Jawab Luciana.

**LATIHANPUN BERLANJUT**

***Rahasia nanti aja pas pentas***

Tapi bagaimana dengan Natsu yang seorang pelupa… apa dia dapat menghafal teks yang lumayan panjang? (**Readers:**Kasih tau gak ya?)

**SAAT YANG DITUNGGU PUN DATANG**

"Luciana! Kenapa makanan ku asin sekali?" bentak Putri Titania (Erza).

"a..aku mungkin menaruh terlalu banyak garam" jawab Putri Luciana (Lucy) sambil menangis.

"Dasar BODOH!" kata Putri Titania sambil melempar piring dari kardus dan menjambak Luciana.

Tapi kali ini Erza beneran jambak Lucy dan keras-keras lempar piring kardus tersebut.

"Hikz…Hikz…" Lucy menangis kencang beneran.

*tirai di tutup*

"Wah! Lu-Chan Aktingnya keren abis sampe nangis beneran…!" Ujar Levy.

"Ini tuh beneran karena Erza jambaknya beneran…Hikz" Ujar Lucy menangis.

* * *

.

.

.

*Tirai dubuka*

Luciana duduk di bawah pohon yang besar layaknya Tenrou Tree.

"Wahai pohon… andai kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku…" Gumam Luciana menghayal.

"aku pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanmu juga.." Lanjut Luciana.

"Apa itu benar?" kata Pohon. "Pasti!" jawab Luciana yang bengong.

"Eitt…. Kenapa pohon itu bisa bicara?" Tanya Luciana.

"Aku memang pohon ajaib… apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Pohon.

"Aku ingin kakak Titania tidak jahat lagi padaku.." Ujar Luciana.

"Baiklah.. jika itu yang kau inginkan…" Gumam Pohon.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Pohon?" Tanya Luciana.

"Mm.. aku ingin semua pohon tidak ditebangi selama 7 tahun…" Jawab Pohon.

"Baiklah.." Gumam Luciana. "Tapi jangan kaget jika ada hal yang mengejutkan terjadi" Jelas Pohon.

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya Luciana.

"Mungkin kerajaanmu diserang terlebih dahulu… atau ada Naga yang membawamu…"Gumam Pohon.

"Atau akhirnya Naga itu menemukan cinta sejatinya…" Lanjut Pohon.

"Okay! Aku siap!" Jawab Luciana.

*Tirai di tutup*

*Tirai dibuka lagi*

"Roar!..." tiba-tiba ada serangan naga(Natsu) ke istana.

"Hei Naga! Jangan berani kau serang kerajaan kami!" Ujar Jendral(Gray).

"Roar!" Balas Naga. "Huh… kau menantang ya?! SERANG!" Ujar Jendral membentak.

Sang Naga pun langsung kearah atas yang tepatnya adalah kamar Luciana.

*Tirai ditutup*

*Buka lagi..*

Naga pun membawa Luciana ke atas gunung. Hari menjelang gelap…. Mendung pula (ceritanya).

Tiba-tiba saja hujan mengguyur mereka….. Naga itu pun melindungi Luciana dengan sayapnya.

Luciana pun tertidur seketika(Pura-pura). Dan membalas pelukan hangat dari sang Naga.

Tiba-tiba saja…. Naga itu bersinar jadi membuat Luciana terbangun. Naga itu berubah menjadi pangeran.

*Tirai ditutup*

*Tirai dibuka lagi..*

SUASANA KERAJAAN

"Huh.. kurang ajar Naga itu! Aku akan membunuh Naga itu dan mengambil lagi Luciana untuk jadi budakku lagi.." Gumam Titania.

Putri Titania mengirim burung elang untuk mengambil Luciana kembali dari pelukan pangeran tersebut..

Swing! "AH!" Teriak Luciana kaget saat tertidur.

Tetapi pangeran Dragneel tetap tertidur pulas…

*Tirai ditutup*

*Tirai dibuka lagi*

"Whoa…" kata-kata pertama pangeran pagi ini.

"Hi! Pangeran.." kata sebuah pohon yang tidak asing lagi(Jellal)..

"Oh!Hi! apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?" Tanya Pangeran Dragneel.

"Kutukan sihirmu sudah terlepas." Gumam Pohon bahagia.

"Yeah! Lalu?" Senang+Bingung sang pangeran.

"Coba ingat-ingat dulu…" Gumam pohon.

"Aku ingat! Semalam aku masih jadi Naga lalu... " Gumam Pangeran.

"Aku lupa teksnya..."Bisik Natsu pelan.

"Lalu... lalu emm... apa yach?" Lanjut Natsu.

Karena Natsu lupa dengan teksnya, para penonton pun tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa bisa berhenti.

Karena kejadian tersebut *Lupa Teks* Natsu dijitak kepalanya oleh Lucy.

" oh aku baru ingat! aku membawa Putri Luciana ke atas gunung dan hujanpun dating, lalu aku menutupinya dengan sayapku… Dia membalas pelukanku itu… lalu, aku berubah menjadi wujudku seperti semula lagi!" Ujar Pangeran (Natsu*Maksudnya senang*)

"Ya! Betul, tapi sekarang Putri Luciana sudah diambil lagi oleh burung elang kiriman Putri Titania. Putri Luciana sedang dalam bahaya dia akan dijadikan pembantu oleh kakaknya yang jahat tersebut."Gumam Pohon.

*Tirai ditutup*

"Hikz... kita pasti kalah..." Gumam Lucy.

"Tenang... toh semua penonton pada seneng..." Hibur Erza.

"bener juga sih.." Jawab Erza.

*Tirai dibuka*

"Hey! Jendral aku pangeran Dragneel! Aku dengar Luciana telah kembali" Ujar tegas Pangeran.

"Kudengar juga dia dibudaki oleh Titania!" Lanjut Pangeran.

"Apa benar?" Tanya Jendral. "ya!" Jawab Pangeran singkat.

"Baiklah ayo kita cek!" Gumam Jendral.

MERKAPUN MENGHAMPIRI LUCIANA DAN TITANIA.

"Hei kau Titania! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Luciana" Tanya pengeran tegas sambil menyodorkan pedang dari kardus.

"Geezz… kau ini?!" jawab Titania enteng sambil memegang pedang dari kardus juga.

Merekapun berkelahi, dengan membuang waktu yang banyak.

"Erza… Cepatlah kalah, dari tadi tidak kalah-kalah…" Bisik Natsu pada Erza.

"Sulit bagiku untuk kalah dalam sebuah perkelahian.." Bisik Erza pada Natsu.

Natsu pun langsung menyelengkat Erza, dan Erza pun terjatuh.

*Tirai ditutup*

*Tirai dibuka*

"Luciana! Ayo kita pergi!" Teriak Pangeran.

"Hah? Pangeran?" Bingung Luciana. "Sudah, ayo cepat.." Ujar Pangeran.

*Tirai ditutup*

*Tirai dibuka*

Di tempat Natsu lawan Erza, dengan Erza yang tergeletak dengan darah ikan yang dituangkan di sekujur tubuh Erza.

"Titania.." Gumam Jendral sedih.

"I love you.." Lanjut Jendral.

"_Ih! Nih darah ikan amis banget!_" Batin Erza.

* * *

**DIBANGKU PENONTON**

Prok!Prok!Prok!

"Mama! Koq penjahatnya mati cuma karena diselengkat doang? Gak logic tau ga, ya ma?" Tanya anak songong pada ibunya.

"Namanya juga dongeng…" Gumam Ibunya.

"Mama! Pangerannya juga naga lagi yach?! Aneh?!" lagi-lagi Tanya anak songong tersebut.

"Namanya juga dongeng…" Lagi-lagi Ibunya hanya berkata seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Semua pementasan pun berakhir...

"Dan pemenangnya adalah... TEAM NATSU!" Ujar Host.

"YEAH!" Semua team Natsu serempak.

"Mm... Hadiah ini kan cuma dua.. jadi aku kasih tiket yang satunya ke... ERZA aja dah." Ujar Lucy.

"Asikk..." Gumam Erza.

"Hey! kita kan juga bekerja keras..." Ujar Natsu dan Gray kompak.

"Natsu, Gray... palingan itu karena Lucy takut kena jambak keras lagi sama Erza..." Bisik Jellal pada Natsu dan Gray.

.

.

.

.

.

keesokkan harinya.

"Hikz... aku galau..." kata Natsu bersedih.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Gray.

"Lucy kan sedang jalan-jalan ke Australia..." Jawab Natsu.

"ahh... ketimbang gitu doang.." Gumam Gray enteng.

**Please... Review ya!**


End file.
